


Blue shabby door

by idjitarmy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is a prostitute, THis is going off of art, also a stripper, by, he really wants to get into the army, sargeantstuckbutts, yesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjitarmy/pseuds/idjitarmy





	Blue shabby door

Art by: [sargeantstuckbutts](http://sargeantstuckbutts.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

Steve Rogers is a prostitute and a stripper. 

Yes, that is correct. Steve Rogers  **is** a prostitute and a stripper. 

I know it is hard to believe, but when you want to be in the army, you do what ever you can to get in the army.

This is what Steve is doing. 

When Bucky is at work, Steve goes to a bar just down the street from where they live. It's filled with men who have been over seas and who fought in World War I. The bar is run down, but plenty of people who know how to get into the army are in there. 

Steve hears all kinds of answers when he asks how to get in there.

"Get into their head that you're good enough."

"Enlist of course. What else?"

"With a mouth like yours, you could definitely get in the army."

But most of all, he heard things about his figure not meeting the requirements of being able to enlist.

"I don' think ya should. You could just serve your country by helpin' out us boys who 'ave seen hell. We want to f'rget what we 'ave seen."

"Princess, you're to small and frail to serve. But' you got the mouth of a god."

Steve always agrees with what they say to get them to shut up, but inside, he knows he can't give up.

 

Bucky doesn't suspect anything of Steve's job until he comes home one day with a come stain on his shirt. Steve has to make up a white lie and say it's his. Bucky laughs his head off.

"And I thought I was the one who can't keep it in his pants." Bucky slaps his hand on Steve's back. "Who is the lucky dame?" Another lie pours out of Steve's mouth saying that it the girl from last week's double date.

"Maria Yates."

"Aww Stevie. My Stevie has finally felt what sex is like." Bucky ruffled his hair and put his arm around his shoulders. 

It didn't help that Bucky found out the next day that he hadn't. It also didn't help that Bucky didn't tell Steve that he knew.

 

"Hey quit it!"

"I'm only trying to get ya to learn how to suck cock right princess." The man had a hard grip on Steve' throat.

"Well I can't when you're choking me."

"Learn how take all of it, or I will tell your best friend what ya 'ave been doing." 

The blood in Steve's face disappeared. The men, strippers and fairies had their eyes on them.

"Please no." 

"Then suck my cock properly." 

 

That was the first time Steve had ever cried while sucking some other guys cock.

 

Steve returned home that day with a purple mark on his neck. He tried to cover it with his shirt collar, but Bucky still saw it.

"Steve, what happened?" Bucky had Steve trapped against the wall.

"I-uh a man was wanting my money that I made from passing out the newspapers." 

 _Today is Sunday. The paper doesn't come today_. 

"Oh really?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Alright." Bucky let go of Steve's shirt collar. "You know Stevie, you don't have to work. I make enough to keep us on our feet."

"I know. I-I just want to work so if you ever leave to training or over seas."

"Steve, you can use what I have."

"Bucky I don't want to be treated like I can't take care of myself. I can. I am not useless."

Bucky opened Steve' shirt collar and lifted up one eyebrow.

"I'm here and alive, aren't I?"

"Okay Stevie." Bucky put his hand on Steve's shoulder and smiled.

 

Bucky followed Steve to work the next day. Steve walked through the darkness of the alley and into a blue shabby door.

Steve went behind another door that had the words  _Dressing Room_ on it. Bucky found a seat at the back of the bar. The bar was filled with sweaty, stinky, military men. There were other men that were dressed in dresses and had make up and wigs on. Fairies. Bucky always had a slight interest in them. 

"Gentlemen, I would like you to interest your attention to the stage. Our best fairy is going to put on a show for you. May I present to you, Stephanie Rogers."

Bucky scoffed lightly. _Stephanie Rogers. He doesn't even try to hide his identity._

The ripped, dark red curtains open to reveal Steve in a blue skirt and black shirt with lace stockings and black heels.

Wolf whistles were coming from every part of the bar. Even from the upper part of the bar.

"Let's see that pretty ass of yours princess!" A man yelled.

Steve smiled, forced of course. His hips swayed lightly to the music playing by the band. Steve ran his hands down his body to the end of his skirt. He lifted it slightly and wiggled his ass to the crowd of still cheering and whistling men. 

Steve bit his lip very hotly and pulled the black shirt from under the skirt. He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it into the crowd. A man caught it and everyone cheered. Steve walked to the edge of the stage to a man sitting closest to him. Steve got of the stage, while the light still followed him, and sat on the man's lap. His hips went in circles on the man's lap. Steve put his head into his neck and bit on it. The man's hips jerked. Steve's hands wondered down the man's chest and to his bulge in his pants. The man was in pure bliss, and so was Bucky. All of this went straight to his cock. 

Steve got off the man's lap and went back onto the stage.

Bucky couldn't believe it when Steve pulled up his skirt again to reveal his ass. He had on laced panties. His ass looked fantastic in them. 

Bucky had to leave. His cock was so hard that he had to go home and relieve himself. 

 

Once a week, Bucky would go to that bar.

 

Sometimes he would watch Steve suck another man's cock.

 

Bucky still would bring Steve on double dates. Just not as often.

 

They stopped going to church.

 

Bucky drove his parents car to a movie with Steve after Steve had a bad day at work. Steve loved the movie.

 

Steve never gotten any closer on how to get into the Army. 

 

Bucky still saved Steve from fights. Sometimes Steve was the one who cleaned up Bucky instead of the other way around.

 

After three month's, Steve was caught.

 

Steve had on a Army hat, pants, white T-shirt, and suspenders. The suspenders lay lazily on Steve's hips. They weren't on his shoulders though. The suspenders were by his legs. 

Steve rode up his shirt, showing off a little hair and his skinny hips. His hips swung gently to the music. He bit his lip and his eyes twinkled. He walked up to the pole the bar had gotten about two weeks ago. His back was resting against it. Steve reached his hands up and above him. He wrapped his hands around the pole and arched his back. Money was being thrown on stage like crazy. 

Steve took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd like he always did. 

It amazed Bucky how excited Steve could get the crowd. 

Steve lowered his pants a little on his hips and looked out to the crowd. His eyes trailed over the men. Steve bit his lip and pulled his pants off slowly. 

That's when Steve spotted him.

Bucky froze.

Steve froze.

Bucky swallowed.

Steve was still froze

 _Get on with the show goddammit Steve!_  He wanted to kick himself.

Steve continued on with his routine. 

Bucky left. He didn't want to seem like a pervert now that Steve knew he was there.

 

Steve didn't come home until a few hours later than usual.

Bucky was on the couch. He was staring out the window until Steve walked through the door. 

Steve hung his coat on the hanger by the door. He froze when he saw Bucky sitting on the couch. Bucky looked over at me.

"Steve-" Bucky stood up from the couch and walked over to Steve.

"I'm sorry Buck, I should-"

" _Steve_ , I have known for about three months." Steve gasped. "I figured out after Maria said she hasn't even touched you and that one day you came home with the hand mark around your neck. The paper doesn't need to be delivered on Sunday's you punk. Next time, be careful what you're saying."

"Yo-you're not mad?"

"Steve, I am mad, but I know if this was the other way around, I know- I know I would be in deep shit, but you would still forgive me." Steve smiled.

"Thank's Buck." Bucky smiled back. He wrapped his arms around Steve's small frame.  _Kiss him you idiot. This might be your only chance._

"You're still a punk. With a nice ass." Steve blushed.

"Jerk."

 

It took Bucky 3 more months to have the courage to kiss Steve. 

 

Steve came home from work. It had been a good day at work. He had worn a uniform again. He had a stack of bills to hand to his boss after he was done. Steve's boss had smiled and told him to go home early.

"Buck!" Steve smiled and walked into their room. Bucky wasn't sitting on their bed, but the water faucet was running. He walked into their bathroom.

"Hey Buck." Bucky made the mistake of turning around. Steve gasped at the sight of Bucky's face all bloody.

"Buck..."

"I was helping a fairy. They were being pushed around."

"Oh Buck." Steve grabbed the washcloth from Bucky and pushed him to sit on the edge of the bath. Steve ran water over the washcloth and rung it out a little bit. 

Bucky flinched a little when Steve ran the washcloth over the cut on his lip. Steve sighed lightly but he still washed all the cuts Bucky had on him. When he was done, Bucky smiled a little at him.

"How was work?"

"It was alright. I made the most I have in weeks."

"What was you're outfit?"

"The uniform."

"Hmm I bet you showed them you're perfect ass."

"Bucky..." 

"What? I love your ass." Bucky chuckled as Steve blushed and put his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky slid his arms around Steve's body. He loved Steve's body. He would pick Steve over any dame. 

"Bucky, since you know about my job and all, can you not bring me on any more dates please?"

"Mmm. We don't want anyone to be suspicious."

"Buck..."

"Oh shut it."

"Make me." Bucky grinned and grabbed both sides of Steve's face and kissed him. Steve was taken by surprise, but he relaxed a little and wrapped his arms around Bucky. Bucky's mouth was warm and tasted like blood. Steve didn't mind. He was kissing Bucky.  _He was kissing Bucky_.

Steve freaked out and pulled away.

"I-I have to get ready for bed. I have a long day ahead tomorrow."

"No you don't punk. Come here." 

They kissed until their lips hurt, well until Bucky's lip started bleeding really bad.

 

Bucky fucked Steve into oblivion the next night.

 

"Steve?" Bucky said one night.

"Hmm?" Steve hummed. He was half asleep.

"I wanna fuck you in my uniform sometime." Now Steve was awake.

"W-what?"

"I wanna fuck you in my uniform sometime."

"Why?"

"Because you would look so damn fucking hot in it."

"If you say so." Bucky was surprised by that answer.

"What? Just like that?"

"Yeah." 

 

They did eventually.

 

Bucky came home after work said for him to call it a day because of the snow. Their house was a little warm when he walked in. 

Steve wouldn't be home for another few hours.

But Bucky didn't know that he was home, in his uniform.

Bucky walked into their room and froze. Steve was sitting on their bed with just Bucky's Army hat on and a tie. Bucky's cock jumped at the sight.

"Is this how you wanted me Buck?"

"Holy fuck Steve." Bucky started stripping all of his clothes off, not caring where they landed. When he was down to his boxers, Bucky climbed on top of Steve. He kissed Steve breathless for minutes. Bucky bit on Steve's lip, ground his hips into Steve's, moaned out Steve's name, and tugged on Steve's tie. 

Bucky ripped the tie off of Steve. He grabbed Steve's ass and squeezed it. 

"You make a perfect soldier. So perfect Stevie." Bucky ground his hips harder into Steve's. "You're so good to me baby. I am jealous of those men that get to see you dancing for them and sucking their cocks." Steve moaned. "But I am the only one who gets to fuck you and see you in all your glory." Bucky nipped at Steve's nipples. "I am the only one that gets to touch you this way." He kissed Steve again. "I am the only one that get's to see your cock."

Bucky ran his hands down Steve's sides. He gripped his hips a little harder when Steve bit down on Bucky's lip.

"Bucky." Steve moaned. "You said you wanted to fuck me, so do it." 

Bucky growled and reached over on their night stand and pulled out the Vaseline from the drawer. He slicked up his fingers. Bucky rubbed Steve's hole. 

"Buck." Steve moaned and pleaded. Bucky sucked on Steve's left nipple and pinched the right one. Steve arched his back. This was too much for Steve. Bucky put a little pressure on Steve's hole. Bucky then slowly pushed one finger in. Steve's pupils were blown when Bucky looked up at him. Steve was a babbling mess. His fingers dug into their sheets. Steve's hips bucked out of control so much that Bucky had to hold his hips down with one hand.

Bucky slowly pumped it in and out until Steve was begging for more. 

By the time Bucky and three fingers in Steve, Steve was begging, moaning and almost screaming for Bucky's cock. Bucky smirked when Steve almost came. 

"Oh baby doll. I love to see you in such a mess."

Bucky slicked up his cock and lined up with Steve's hole.

"You ready?"

"Bucky if you don't-" Steve moaned when Bucky slowly pushed into him. His mouth hung open and his back arched off the bed when Bucky was completely in him.

"Bucky." Steve moaned.

"Oh Stevie. You're so tight and warm." Bucky moved slowly at first, but when Steve started moaning for him to move faster, he did. 

He was thrusting so fast that the bed kept hitting the wall. The storm outside was still going on, but the neighbors could most likely hear some of their moans, the bed rocking, and sound of skin against skin. Steve and Bucky didn't care though. They were lost in the sea of pleasure. 

Bucky kept thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his fingers dug into Steve's hips. 

"Bucky, oh Buck. I'm gonna come."

"Come for me baby. Scream my name." Bucky released one of his hands from Steve's hips and stroked his cock. That send Steve over the edge. Steve screamed his name which that then sent Bucky over the edge. Bucky came inside of Steve, filling him up with his come. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and cuddled him. Before they fell asleep, Bucky pulled out. Steve whimpered at the loss.

"I love you, punk."

"I love you, jerk."

 


End file.
